


Your voice was all I heard

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen reassures Jared of something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It happened every few months; Jensen would have these debilitating headaches.

 

His normally tan skin would turn an ashen/pale color, his eyes would go lucid and he wouldn't move anywhere.

 

It always scared the shit out of Jared. 

 

Random thoughts always ran through his head at these moments; like 'What if he passes out and doesn't wake up?' or 'What if I'm not there when he needs me?' and the most heartbreaking thought, 'If Jensen dies, what will I do without him?'

 

Jensen always assured him that even with these problems, he wasn't going anywhere.

 

Jensen also said that it was his voice that pulled him back.

 

"Back from what?" Jared would always ask. 

 

The older man would smile and say, "From allowing the pain to take over. You somehow make it better."

 

Then Jared's eyes would fill with tears and he's kiss Jensen's forehead.

 

"Sleep", he'd say.

 

And Jensen did.


End file.
